


30 day smut challenge

by baeksthighs



Series: 30 day smut challenge [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I'll see you all in hell for this, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksthighs/pseuds/baeksthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>using this as an excuse to write porn for 30 days lol /hangs head in shame</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. day 1: cuddles (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> here we have the first installation of 30 days of smut 
> 
> warnings for gross sekai cuteness and a handjob 
> 
> prompts found [here](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion)

“I’m naked and you’re hogging the blankets,” is what Jongin says in the dead of the night, tiredly kicking at the lump rolled up in a cocoon of blankets next to him. 

The lump doesn’t budge and Jongin has no choice but to press closer in search of warmth. Goosebumps have covered every inch of his skin, dotting along his arms, thighs, and down his back from being exposed to the coolness of the dark room. Just hours prior, he had been too hot to even think about covering up. Sehun, however, is cold instantly after coming down and immediately seeks out covers and Jongin’s body for warmth—except this time he excluded Jongin all together. 

Jongin is far from impressed with this situation. 

“Sehun,” he whines quietly, gently shoving at Sehun’s back to stir the younger awake. 

Waking him up isn’t something Jongin particularly likes doing, mainly because Sehun is the epitome of angelic when he sleeps—and is very much the opposite when he’s awake. His dark hair is splayed out against the pillow, curving messily over his eyes, his small still swollen lips parted just the slightest and his dark lashes contrasting against the pale of his cheeks. It’s a sight to see, honestly, and Jongin thinks that he would be content waking up to the same image every day all the way into his next life. 

Until he remembers that he’s freezing and Sehun is swaddled up in warmth. 

“ _Sehun_ ,” he says again, drawing the syllables out to emphasize his annoyance. “Oh my God, you’re literally a lump and I’m fucking _cold_.”

This time, he props himself up on his elbow and reaches over to tug at where Sehun has the blanket tucked under him. He tugs, tugs, tugs, until Sehun makes a garbled noise of displeasure and untucks his hands from inside his little shell to rub at his eye. “Why.” 

“Because I’m naked and cold and tired and you’re a damn blanket hog,” Jongin hisses airily, still tugging on the blanket. 

Sehun finally groans and rolls over so Jongin can burrow under the covers, and the first thing he does is glue himself to Sehun’s back and basks in the warmth. Sehun is so warm, always so warm, that Jongin’s goosebumps don’t stick around for much longer. 

“Better?” Sehun whispers. 

“Much,” Jongin mumbles against the nape of Sehun’s neck. He smells like sweat and sex and faintly of his tangy body wash that he had used earlier in the morning, but Jongin feels comforted and cozy, nosing long Sehun’s spine and pressing kisses here and there. 

“You’re being gross,” Sehun murmurs. Jongin knows he loves when Jongin is like this regardless of his comments. Sehun doesn’t usually like admitting that he likes to be showered in affection, always says that Jongin must have been birthed straight from a shoujo manga, but only Jongin knows the satisfied smile that slips on to his boyfriend’s face when Jongin showers him in love and kisses galore. 

Jongin slides his arm around Sehun’s waist and presses closer against his backside, cock embarrassingly twitching from the skin on skin contact. Sehun is soft, like velvet in Jongin’s arms, and plush in the right places (read: his ass), so Jongin really can’t be held accountable for the reactions of certain body parts. 

“Sehun, turn around. Wanna see your face,” Jongin says, and then drops a kiss against Sehun’s shoulder. 

Sehun obliges easily, flipping over, his nose brushing Jongin’s as he shifts to get comfortable. Almost instantly, he throws his legs over Jongin’s hip and Jongin flattens his palm against the small of Sehun’s back. His eyes are slit open, blinking sleepily at the older male, and then he smiles. “You look pretty in the moonlight.” 

Jongin snorts, “And I’m the gross one?” 

“It’s like 2 A.M, I don’t know what I’m saying,” Sehun yawns. 

Jongin smiles fondly and inches forward to kiss him square on the mouth. Sehun isn’t ready for the kiss—the small noise of surprise at the back of his throat is proof enough—but he’s kissing back a second later. 

“Love you,” Jongin says against Sehun’s lips. Sehun stays quiet and kisses him harder, hand coming up to cup Jongin’s chiseled jaw. Sehun is one that prefers actions over words, using the moment to say a silent _I love you_ to Jongin as he sucks the swell of Jongin’s bottom lip between his own lips. 

Jongin’s hand travels south to Sehun’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze before smoothing his palm along the well rounded curve. Sehun hums, satisfied with Jongin’s actions, and arches back into Jongin’s hand. 

It's no secret that Sehun particularly likes having his ass touched and it's no secret that Jongin likes touching it. He continues squeezing and kneading the flesh, drifting off to sleep as he does, until Sehun flat out moans. 

“Asshole,” he curses and promptly ruts against Jongin’s stomach. Jongin gets the hint instantly, Sehun’s cock hardening against his abdomen, and he can feel his own cock starting to swell. “Look what you did and look at the _time_.” 

In Jongin’s defense, this was never his intention. All he wanted was to cuddle his brat of a boyfriend and keep from freezing his balls off—which was very well a possibility, if you ask him—but he definitely is not going to complain about the situation taking place. 

Small whines fall from Sehun’s lips as he rolls his body forward once more in search of friction and Jongin grows harder, imagines Sehun under him again with his face scrunched in pure pleasure and Jongin’s name caught somewhere in his throat. It’s tempting—the urge to settle between Sehun’s legs and push inside the warm, tight heat. Jongin’s sure Sehun wouldn’t need to be prepped, still stretched from before, but it’s late in the night and Sehun is starting to mouth at Jongin’s neck with an urgency to get off quick. 

“Jongin…” Sehun says, low and groggy and laced with arousal. 

Jongin hums, noses at Sehun’s temple, and pulls Sehun closer by his hips so he can wrap a hand around both of their cocks, both hot and pulsing. A groan stills at the tip of his tongue and Sehun kisses it away, sliding his tongue between Jongin’s lips and full on moaning into his mouth as Jongin strokes up once, thumbs at both of their heads to smear the beads of precome around, and then slides his hand down. 

He moves his other arm underneath Sehun’s head and curls it up to play with the hair at Sehun’s crown, gently tugging when he feels Sehun’s cock throb against his because _shit_. Sehun runs his hand up Jongin’s spine, nails digging into the flesh of Jongin’s back as his orgasm nears. 

Jongin knows Sehun is close when his breathing start going ragged. He makes these little gaspy, desperate noises and muffles his pleas in the hollow of Jongin’s throat and Jongin strokes faster because he loves hearing those noises. 

Sehun rocks his hips up, chasing his orgasm and groaning over and over until he finally goes tense all over and comes hot over Jongin’s knuckles, lips parted in a silent scream. The feeling of Sehun coming against him sends Jongin over the edge, hips stuttering as he muffles a pinched moan in Sehun’s hair. 

They both stay quiet for a long moment after, boneless and satisfied for the second—third?—time that night. Jongin kisses the top of Sehun’s head, “Better?” 

Sehun only groans in response and looks up. “We’re going to have to take such a long shower in the morning. And wash the sheets _again_.” 

Jongin laughs and slowly removes his come covered hand from in between them and reaches over to grab a few tissues from the box they keep at their bedside table. They have a box of tissues placed in most of the rooms of their shared apartment, which they both find comical, especially when their friends mutter stuff like _you two have too high of a sex drive jesus christ_. 

He cleans his hand and blindly drops the tissue into the trash can on his side. Then, he wraps his arm protectively around Sehun’s waist and holds him close. 

“Jongin,” Sehun whines, “I don’t want to lay in come all night.” 

“Scoot over. We’ll just have to stay close to steer clear of it, won’t we?” 

Sehun smiles and scoots over to his side of the bed and Jongin follows, tangling himself up with Sehun’s limbs again. 

“Better?” 

“Mhm,” Sehun hums and proceeds to tuck his head under Jongin’s chin. 

Sehun is clingy when he sleeps, arm thrown over Jongin’s waist and his head tucked secure and safe under Jongin’s chin. It’s the one position he always ends up in and it never fails to make Jongin feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like he might explode from the amount of affection Sehun radiates. 

“Jongin?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

Jongin smiles impossibly wide and Sehun’s breathing evens out before Jongin has a chance to say it back. “I love you, too,” he mumbles anyway.


	2. day 2: naked kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had no idea what to do for this really but here we are with more sekai being cute 
> 
> unbeta'd as usual ;;
> 
> 1,235w

“We’re going to be sick as hell tomorrow,” Sehun complains and Jongin barely catches what he says when thunder booms loud above them. 

“And if we do, I’m blaming you. It was your idea to walk to Kyungsoo’s and what did I say? That we had storms coming but no, you never listen,” Sehun continues. Jongin rolls his eyes, keeps Sehun close because he knows the only reason he’s complaining so much is because he’s afraid of the angry thunder rolling in the distance. 

Sehun had never been fond of thunderstorms, always huddling close and clinging to Jongin because he hates the loud roar of the thunder and how lightning lights up the sky, cutting through the pitch black in bolts of blue or purple. Jongin can’t be annoyed by it, though. He likes when Sehun is clingy and seeking comfort in him. 

Jongin feels a single drop of rain hit the tip of his nose and it’s as if that single drop has just cracked the wall of a dam because a heavy down pour follows right after, coming down in sheets around them, and he quickly peels his jacket off and holds it over Sehun’s head.

Sehun glances over, inching closer to Jongin’s side, and Jongin doesn’t miss the pink beginning to hue his cheeks. “What are you doing?” 

Jongin shrugs, “I don’t want you to get sick.”

“You’re going to get sick,” Sehun points out. 

Jongin shrugs again, “Then you’ll just have to play nurse, won’t you?”

“Leave it to you to make this conversation dirty,” Sehun mumbles, cheeks turning a shade darker. 

“Or is it you that’s taking it in a dirty way?” 

Sehun pulls a face and shakes his head, nudging Jongin playfully. “It’s you, shut up.” 

Jongin grins in response as they pass by the apartment complex just before their own. Jongin is already soaked to the bone and his jacket isn’t doing much to keep Sehun dry, but his head isn’t sopping wet like Jongin’s so it’s doing some justice at least. 

Sehun shivers like a leaf against his side the rest of the walk to their apartment and Jongin does his best to keep him warm. The rain seems to create a barrier for warmth, though. Sehun keeps his arms tight around his thin body and all Jongin can do is stay close to his side until they finally reach their complex. 

Their clothes are soaked and their bones are frozen, skin tingling as if needles were being stuck in them. Sehun’s teeth chatter in the elevator and Jongin lets Sehun cling to him even though he’s no warmer. 

“Next time we have thunderstorm warnings, we’re listening to me, okay?” 

Jongin makes a face and rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, princess.” 

Sehun scowls. “Princess. Well, I suppose that’s better than being called asshole, which is you.” 

A small laugh floats past Jongin’s lips as he unlocks their shared apartment. It’s nothing fancy. They’d moved in the summer before their third year of college after a year and a half of being together. It’s rather small, but equipped with the essentials to make it livable and comfortable and Jongin thinks he’d be fine if they lived here for the rest of their lives. 

“I’ve got to get out of these clothes,” Sehun pushes past Jongin, already peeling his jacket off to expose his arms. Jongin raises his brow. 

“Undressing to get warm? I’m not opposed to that,” he toes off his shoes by the door and glances over to see Sehun removing his t-shirt, the taut muscle and defined lines of his abdomen more prominent with water clinging to pale skin. 

“You should do the same,” Sehun suggests. “You’ll get sick staying in those.” 

“Or are you just wanting to see me naked?” 

“Gross.” 

_Right_ , Jongin thinks as he works the buttons on his jeans. He hates how they feel on his skin, soaked and thick and uncomfortable as they squeeze him like a second skin. He pushes them off, underwear following, and then removes his jacket and shirt. Sehun is in the process of trying to get out of his pants and Jongin watches him struggle and stumble, laughing into his hand when Sehun huffs and looks up. 

“Help me,” he says. 

“But this is amusing,” Jongin protests. 

“Jongin, I swear—”

“Okay, okay,” Jongin caves, striding over and dropping to his knees. Sehun pinks but his glare stays. “I’m clearly better at undressing you than you are.” 

He yanks the material roughly so it slides down just enough to reveal the jut of Sehun’s hipbones. He yanks again, “If your ass wasn’t so big they’d probably come off easier.” 

“Well excuse my ass for being amazing. You never complained before.” 

“Yeah well now I can’t get your pants off and that’s torture.” 

“Stop,” Sehun mumbles, pushing playfully at Jongin’s head. Jongin smirks up at him and moves his hands around to the back, slipping his fingers in the hem and tugging once more, continuing until the jeans finally budge and slide over the swell of Sehun’s ass. 

“Told you,” Jongin teases. 

Sehun’s underwear follow his jeans, pooling around his ankles, and Jongin is shameless when he lets his stare linger on Sehun’s junk for too long. “You’re staring,” Sehun says. 

Shrugging, Jongin leans forward and plants a kiss against Sehun’s pelvis, thumb stroking over his hipbone. “It’s one of my divine privileges as your boyfriend.” 

“Jongin,” Sehun says in warning as Jongin then kisses right above the patch of neatly kept hair, right above the base of Sehun’s dick. Sehun’s always been one of those guys that prefers to keep his pubes properly groomed, ever since he was old enough to know what manscaping was apparently, and Jongin can’t complain about it. It’s way better than going down on someone with a full bush. 

Jongin hums, kissing up and over Sehun’s navel, pressing kisses over the expanse of his stomach and up his chest. He lets his lips ghost over each of Sehun’s nipples, feels the younger shiver. Fingers slide over the damp surface of Jongin’s shoulders and he’s got his lips attaching to Sehun’s neck, his own fingers sliding down Sehun’s spine to pull him closer, bodies pressed flush together. 

Sehun’s pulse flutters under Jongin’s lips. “Feeling warm yet?” Jongin asks. 

Sehun swallows, “Well, I’m feeling… something. Kiss me.” 

Demanding and straight to the point and Jongin complies eagerly, slotting their mouths together and sliding his hands into the wet strands of Sehun’s hair. There’s a variety of kisses that Jongin’s grown familiar with over the years. The shy ones all the way to the hot and heavy ones, but these ones are Jongin’s favorite; the ones that are slow and languid, igniting something in his gut that doesn’t burn out until he’s got Sehun arching and whimpering under him. 

A moan vibrates against his lips when he slides his tongue along Sehun’s. He pulls back, catches Sehun’s bottom lip between his teeth and releases it slowly, and Sehun moans again. He shifts, grinds down against Jongin’s thigh for friction. 

“Jongin, get me to bed.” 

“You just read my mind.” 

Jongin bends slightly to grab the backs of Sehun’s thighs and lifts him up without trouble. He then carries him off to bed with Sehun’s lips already marring a spot against his collarbone and a fire burning in the pit of his stomach.


	3. day three: first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got carried away with this one oops 
> 
> unbeta'd as usual 
> 
> 3,035w

“Wait, you’re actually telling me that you haven’t let Jongin fuck you yet?” 

Sehun pinks from his ears down, kicking at Luhan’s shin under the table as he whips his head around. “Well don’t tell the whole world about it!” Sehun hisses. “I’m just—I don’t know. It’s Jongin, you know?” 

Luhan blinks, “Right. Jongin, your boyfriend. The guy you’re madly in love with. What’s holding you back from _that_?” 

Sehun flushes a shade darker and crosses his arms over his stomach, sinking back. The last thing he wanted was to admit to Luhan, the biggest pain in the ass to ever exist, was that he was still a virgin. He knows that being a virgin isn’t a bad thing and really he should give himself a pat on the back for being such a rare little gem, but when you’re the only virgin left in your circle of friends it is a little embarrassing, especially since he’s a second year college student who is dating the boy that everyone chases after. 

Luhan is still looking at him expectantly, bread crumbs clinging to his lips, and Sehun sighs before leaning forward again. “I’m a… virgin,” he mumbles. 

“You’re kidding.” 

“Hyung, can we please no—” 

“A virgin?” Luhan asks in what seems to be disbelief. 

“Yeah...? Why are you so surprised?” 

The older boy shrugs, “I always thought you and Zitao had a friends with benefits thing going on.” 

“No, Zitao was fucking around with Junmyeon and asked me to keep it a secret. Whatever hickies you saw on him were not from me,” Sehun clarifies and Luhan’s mouth drops open. 

“He lied. That little fucker, I—”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Sehun whines, bouncing his legs childishly. “What do I do?” 

“Jongin,” Luhan answers. 

“I’m just scared. Jongin isn’t a virgin, he’s told me about his past experiences and I can tell you right now that I’m not on his level and probably never will be. I’m a mumbling, awkward virgin and that would be a turn off.” 

Luhan waves his hand dismissively, “You’re not giving Jongin enough credit here. Okay, so maybe he’s not a virgin, but do you really think he’d be put off by the fact that you are?” 

_No_ , Sehun wants to answer but instead he goes quiet and shrugs. Luhan continues. 

“Look, Jongin loves you, dumbass. He loves you a lot. Just talk to him about it so you can get your perfect little ass fucked.” 

Sehun doesn’t hesitate to throw the remnants of his bread crust at Luhan’s face. 

 

There’s nothing that Sehun hates more than when Luhan is right. 

So later on that day, when Jongin has him straddling his lap, hands cupping his ass and his lips sliding over his throat, Sehun decides it’s as good a time as any to address his virginal fears. 

“Jongin,” Sehun breathes, swallowing heavily, “we need to— _ah_ — talk.” 

Jongin hums in response, lips still working Sehun’s neck raw, and Sehun burns with embarrassment when he feels Jongin’s cock, hard and thick, against his own hardening cock. Their sweatpants don’t make for a very good barrier. 

In the last few weeks, they’ve been gradually getting more hands on with each other. Sehun can handle stuff like that, can handle rutting against Jongin and kissing him until his lips are pretty and swollen, but the moment Jongin’s hand starts gravitating to remove Sehun’s pants, Sehun promptly freaks and makes up some lame excuse to put an end to it. Jongin never pushes or asks Sehun what’s wrong and Sehun is thankful for that, but he can never quite shake of the lingering guilt. 

Jongin has made it clear that he wants to go further, and Sehun does, too. He’s almost let Jongin undress him in many cases but then his mind kicks into overdrive and _oh god I’m going to suck so bad at this and he’ll never want to touch me again_. 

“Sehun?” Jongin says, pulling Sehun out of his own clouded mind. “What did you need to talk to me about?” 

Jongin’s cheeks are dusted with a rosy pink and his lips are slick and swollen red. Sehun thinks it’s unfair how good he looks. 

“Right, um,” Sehun starts. He leans back, keeps his arms wrapped around Jongin’s neck, and avoids eye contact as Jongin reaches up and smooths Sehun’s thick bangs back. He plants a kiss to Sehun’s forehead and the gesture has Sehun wanting to hide his face. 

“You can’t be cute when I’m trying to be serious,” he weakly chides. 

“Sorry,” Jongin murmurs, not really sorry at all. 

“Anyway,” Sehun starts again, “I wanted to talk about… us. And sex. Um, yeah.” 

This seems to grab Jongin’s attention, his eyes going wide and his posture straightening. “Oh?” he prompts. 

“Yeah. Look, it’s obvious that you want to do, you know, _it_ , and so do I, but there’s just one little problem…”

Sehun’s heart is starting to thunder against his ribs, embarrassment settling deep in his stomach as Jongin raises his brow in question. “What’s the problem?” he asks. 

Clearing his throat doesn’t seem to aid him in calming his nerves like he had hoped and he can feel his face heating up all over again. He keeps his eyes fixed on a small piece of lint clinging to Jongin’s t-shirt, “Jongin, I’m a virgin.” 

“Oh,” comes the reply. 

He can already feel Jongin trying to make up excuses to bolt as he sits in silence, kicking himself in the ass for listening to Luhan. 

“How is that a problem?” 

“Huh,” Sehun lifts his gaze. 

“You said it was a problem,” Jongin explains. 

“Isn’t it? I mean, you’re you. You have experience and shit and I’m like this little flower that has no idea what he’s doing. I figured it’d be a turn off,” Sehun shrugs shyly. 

He’s half expecting Jongin to let him down easy, but warm hands cup Sehun’s jaw and Jongin dips down to look Sehun in the eyes. His plump lips twitch into a smile and Sehun’s heart swells in his chest. 

“You’re an idiot, Oh Sehun,” and that’s all he says before he’s attaching his lips to Sehun’s, kissing him slow and soft until Sehun parts his lips to sigh into Jongin’s mouth. 

This is a huge contrast in what they were doing just minutes before. Before, it was hot and heavy, rutting against each other in search of friction. Now, it’s languid and slow, Jongin’s lips sliding down the column of Sehun’s throat and Sehun trying to keep his breathing even as Jongin works him up with his mouth. 

It’s not the first time Jongin has treated Sehun with so much care and adoration, but Sehun knows where it’s leading to this time and it’s scary and his stomach is in knots but, when Jongin mumbles into his neck and tells him to lay down, Sehun wouldn’t dare put a stop to it. Not this time. 

He complies to Jongin’s demand, scrambling breathlessly out of Jongin’s lap to get comfortable on his back while Jongin gets on his knees. He stares up, cheeks flushed and his chest heaving as he tries to swallow his nerves. His heart is in his throat and there’s a dull ache between his legs that throbs uncomfortably as he watches Jongin tug his shirt up over his head. He’s sun-kissed perfection, long and lean and taut, Sehun thinks. 

“Can I?” Jongin asks tentatively, curling his fingers around the hem of Sehun’s shirt. 

Nodding, Sehun pushes himself upright and Jongin slowly rids him of the material, revealing an expanse of toned muscles and milky skin. Being exposed leaves Sehun feeling vulnerable for a moment, making him feel like he’s playing the part of a shy school girl in a Japanese porn, and then Jongin is slotting their mouths together and forcing Sehun back. 

His wired nerves calm down, melting with each insistent press of Jongin’s lips, but there’s a new desperation growing inside of him and Sehun can’t help but moan when Jongin grinds his hips down, clothed cocks pressed flush together. 

“Oh God,” Sehun whimpers and rolls his hips up for more. 

Jongin still had him locked in a kiss and Sehun _loves_ the way he has to pause and moan when their cocks brush again. “I have lube and condoms— _fuck_ —here,” Sehun manages, stretching his arm out to pat the surface of his nightstand. Jongin pulls back with an impish grin. 

“Good to know you’re prepared at least,” he laughs, stretching his body over to fumble through the top drawer. 

“And you weren’t all of those times in your dorm?” 

Jongin pinks at this, “...Maybe.” 

Sehun giggles, mumbling about how cute Jongin is in hopes that the other doesn’t hear it. 

Once Jongin has the lube and a condom in hand, he situates himself on his knees again. Sehun can feel his heart starting to race, fluttering out of tune when Jongin presses his palm against Sehun’s hip. He toys with the string on Sehun’s sweats and looks up, questioning. 

“You can take them off,” Sehun nods. “And yours.” 

Jongin’s lips pull back into a smirk. He hooks his fingers into Sehun’s sweats and pulls them down his long legs, pausing to palm at the hard outline of Sehun’s cock before he tugs his underwear off and drops them to the side of the bed. Sehun shudders at the contact and hides his face, blushing furiously. 

He’s completely bare, hard and leaking against his stomach, and Jongin’s gaze feels like it’s burning holes through him. Sehun digs his heel against Jongin’s hip and the older boy snaps his head up. 

“You’re still dressed,” Sehun mutters. 

“Patience. Can’t I take time to admire my view?” 

He’s such an ass. 

“You can admire your view every other time after. Pants off.” 

Jongin makes a noncommittal noise and slides his sweats down his toned thighs, cock bobbing free and oh God he went commando. Sehun burns red, unable to take his eyes off of Jongin’s cock as it bobs between his legs. “Oh my God,” he grumbles. 

“Is that a good reaction?” Jongin asks. He pulls Sehun’s legs to rest over his and reaches for the lube, nudging Sehun’s thighs open as he pops the cap and drizzles a generous amount onto the pads of his fingers. Sehun watches, swallowing thickly. 

“Do you always go commando?” Sehun queries.

“Underwear are restricting,” Jongin shrugs. 

“Fuck,” Sehun groans. “You’re awful.” 

“Awful and all yours,” the other grins and Sehun gasps when a cold, lubed finger circles his rim. 

A comforting hand slides down his side, finger continuing to slick Sehun’s hole up. Closing his eyes, Sehun tells himself to get it together, to calm his breathing so his heart has a chance to slow down to normal pace because he fears Jongin can feel it pounding under his palm when he slides his hand back up to tweak at a dusky nipple. 

The blunt tip of Jongin’s finger sinks inside easy enough, the slight stretch pleasant so far. It’s not a foreign feeling—Sehun’s had his fingers up his ass a dozen times—but it’s a foreign feeling to have Jongin’s finger sinking inside and stretching him out. It’s thrilling and embarrassing all at once but Sehun finds himself wiggling his hips when Jongin’s sunk in to the knuckle. 

“Okay?” Jongin keeps his finger still. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Sehun breathes. 

The first movement has Sehun whimpering quietly into his forearm, cock jumping at the feeling of Jongin’s finger dragging along his walls. Sehun’s achingly hard now, and he’s tempted to reach down and jerk himself off, but he doesn’t want this rushed. He wants to enjoy this moment because it’s only going to be the first time once. 

“More…” Sehun sighs. 

Jongin works Sehun open with two fingers easy enough, pads brushing Sehun’s prostate every time he crooks them and Sehun feels embarrassingly close, gripping the base of his cock to prevent his orgasm from happening too soon. Jongin looks pleased with Sehun’s state, lips curled into a proud smirk as he finger fucks him into a pink-faced wreck, small whines and moans spilling past his lips. 

“I bet I could make you come like this,” he hums lowly. And _God_ , Sehun’s so sure that Jongin could make him come on the spot if he really wanted. 

“Save the teasing for another time.” Another twist of his fingers and Sehun’s back arches. “Jongin,” he groans. 

Jongin laughs breathily and bends forward to kiss Sehun’s forehead and removing his fingers slowly. “Okay, okay. Another time,” he says, and then he turns to grab the condom. 

Sehun’s stomach drops, the anticipation unfurling inside of him. Jongin rips the foil and rolls the latex down his length before grabbing the lube and slicking his cock up. Sehun waits, swallows, and curls his fingers around Jongin’s forearm as he balances himself on his hand and uses the other the slide the head of his cock along the cleft of Sehun’s ass. 

“Relax,” Jongin murmurs. He locks eyes with Sehun, brimming with concern and lust and something that makes Sehun feel special, and pushes the head against the tight ring of muscle. 

It’s weird and the sting is way more intense, so much that Sehun screws his eyes shut and grips Jongin’s forearm tighter. Jongin takes his time, though, easing in bit by bit and then he’s there kissing along Sehun’s temples and cheeks as if trying to erase the pain. It’s not unbearable, but Jongin’s lips work wonders anyway.

“Are you okay?” 

Sehun opens his eyes, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just… weird.” 

He feels full and stretched, but it’s a nice feeling overall, despite the slight discomfort throbbing in his ass. He can’t complain, though, not with Jongin scattering kisses to whatever exposed patch of skin he can get to. He works bruises into the pale skin of Sehun’s chest, fingers slipping down to grope at Sehun’s ass cheek as he slowly starts grinding himself against Sehun, pain ebbing away until Sehun decides he needs Jongin to start moving. 

“Fuck, okay move, Jongin. I’m ready.” 

Lifting his head, Jongin slowly pulls out, slots his mouth over Sehun’s, and pushes back in. A moan forces its way out of Sehun’s throat. He drops his head back and places his hands on Jongin’s back, feeling the muscles under the smooth skin contract when Jongin gradually goes faster. 

It’s like every frayed nerve is snapping inside of him with each push of Jongin’s hips, a little piece of his self-control chipping away with every moan. It’s overwhelming and amazing and Sehun has no idea why he ever put a stop to this before. 

Jongin doesn’t stop kissing him, doesn’t stop mouthing below his ear, doesn’t stop dragging his lips along Sehun’s jaw all the while rolling his hips fluidly as if he was perfecting a new choreography. Hands follow the curve of Sehun’s ass and down the back of his thigh, hiking his leg up higher on Jongin’s waist and Jongin slides in deeper this way. “Oh my— _fuck_ ,” Sehun bites out, nails dragging down between Jongin’s shoulder blades. 

“You feel so good,” Jongin moans against the corner of Sehun’s mouth. 

Sehun groans in response. He moves his hands up Jongin’s spine to find purchase in his hair, foreheads pressed together and their eyes fluttering shut to focus on the pleasure threatening to drag them under. Sehun’s so close, cock bouncing with the force of Jongin’s thrust and Jongin’s hips stuttering when Sehun clenches around him. 

“I’m close, Jongin. Make me come, please,” Sehun pleads. 

He can hear Jongin’s breathing getting heavier, can hear the moan rumbling deep in his chest as he reaches between them to fist Sehun’s cock. The touch makes Sehun nearly sob out, too strung out and desperate to hold back when his spine bows off of the mattress. He comes in Jongin’s hand, shooting up his chest, and goes limp under Jongin’s body as the older boy buries his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck. 

Jongin fills the condom a moment later, Sehun’s name on his lips, body going tense and then lax before he slumps on top of Sehun like a dead weight. 

They lay in silence for a long while, covered in sweat and come but neither of them complain about it. Sehun feels gross and exhausted and reluctant to change positions because he just wants Jongin to stay close. 

Jongin start nosing along Sehun’s collarbones, “I love you.” 

Sehun’s heart skips a beat. 

“I love you, too.” 

When Jongin musters up the strength to move a few minutes later, the first thing he does is give Sehun a long kiss and then slowly pulls out to tie the condom off and toss it into the trash. He gets up, slightly wobbly legged, and Sehun whines in protest. “Where are you going?” he pouts, watching Jongin pull his sweats back on. 

“I’m gonna go get you some wet paper towels.” 

He leaves before Sehun can protest anymore and Sehun is left to gush to himself about how perfect his boyfriend is. Jongin makes him feel shaky and happy and fuzzy like a shaken up can of soda and he doesn’t even have to do anything to make Sehun feel that way—he simply exists and that’s enough. 

Jongin returns a few moments later with a wet paper towel in hand. He shuts the door, removes his sweats once more (much to Sehun’s delight), and clambers into the spot next to the wall. He cleans up the mess on Sehun’s stomach, pressing the paper towel to heated skin and then dropping it into the trash. 

Drowsiness settles in Sehun’s bones, the warmth of Jongin pulling him deeper into comfort, and he finds it hard to fight off the urge to sleep. He snuggles against Jongin with his head tucked under Jongin’s chin. “Sleepy,” he mumbles tiredly. 

A kiss is dropped onto the top of his head, “Get some sleep.” 

Sehun hums in reply and lets sleep overtake him once Jongin’s arm is wrapped around his middle.


	4. day four: masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is awful i'm sorry lmao 
> 
> unbeta'd
> 
> warnings: rushed, orgasm denial
> 
> 886w

Jongin muffles a moan into the sleeve of his shirt, palm running flat over over the leaking head of his cock. He moans quietly, finger circling the head and trailing down the press against the sensitive spot on the backside. He knows he should be quick about this, that he should jerk himself hard and fast considering he has no idea when Sehun would be back, but the urge to tease himself to the his limits is overpowering. 

In his defense, this is Sehun’s fault. 

Had it not been for the teasing touches and Sehun’s hand “accidentally” brushing Jongin’s thigh during _Playboy_ all throughout, Jongin wouldn’t be this wound up. Now, all he can think about is how good Sehun’s ass looks in those damn tight pants that Jongin curses their stylists for putting him in and having Sehun’s long fingers gripping around him and stroking him to completion. 

Jongin kicks his underwear off, suddenly annoyed by the fabric clinging around his thighs because everything is too hot and too much. More precome slides down the wet head of his cock and he smears it around his girth, mouth dropping open at the contact. He slides his hand up, squeezes the flared head gently, and reaches down with his other hand to cup his balls, rolling them and moving his hips up. 

He can imagine Sehun riding him, hands on Jongin’s chest and lithe body tense with his brows pulled together in concentration. The sound of Sehun’s cheeks slapping against Jongin’s thighs would be the only sound resonating in the room, meshing with the panting and the breathless moans. Jongin stills his hand for a moment when he feels his cock throb, balls tight. He swallows thickly and exhales, “Fuck.” 

His cock is flushed an angry red at the tip, sensitive from hours of being frustrated all throughout their concert and the last twenty minutes of edging himself into oblivion. 

The thought that Sehun could come back from Chanyeol’s room at any moment was thrilling to him in a sense. On one hand, he didn’t want his boyfriend to have the satisfaction that his little scheme had worked, but on the other hand, there was a good chance that Sehun would ride him without question. 

Jongin slides a hand up his body, keeping a steady pace on his cock, and pinches at his nipple, letting out a low groan as he rolls his hips up. He can feel the familiar burn in his gut and the tightness in his balls, the vein on the underside of his cock pulsing with the need to release. Just as he’s about to tip over the edge, back arching and his head lolling to the side with his jaw tense, he pulls his hand away and nearly sobs. 

“Having fun?” 

Jongin jumps, eyes flying open to see Sehun standing at the other side of the room, arms crossed and his lips pulled into a smirk. Jongin swallows and sits up on his elbows, “You’re fucking terrible, you know?” 

Sehun nods, “I know.” He then strides over to the bed, pulling his shirt up over his head as he plops down in front of Jongin. “Continue. I wanna watch.” 

Jongin feels his face flush at this but he reaches for his cock anyway, stroking up slowly, squeezing the head, and then sliding his hand down to the base. Sehun watches with hooded eyes, head tilted while Jongin moans under his breath. He feels exposed and more needy than he had the whole night, torn between wanting to come and wanting to pull Sehun into his lap and fuck up into him. 

His eyes slide shut again and he tries to focus on the slick slide of his hand and how the pleasure coils and burns like a hot coal in his stomach but, when he feels a pair of lips teasing his inner thighs, he gasps, and Sehun sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin. 

His tongue laps over Jongin’s heated skin, breath fanning over the area, leaving Jongin to moan almost inaudibly. “Sehun,” he says in warning, gripping the base of his cock again. 

Jongin lifts his head to peer down. Sehun is inching his way higher up, placing light kisses here and there before he lifts his head to look up at Jongin. He raises his brow, sticks his tongue out, lowers back down, and _oh God_. Jongin tenses up all over as Sehun tongues along the seam of his balls, sucking lightly and running the flat of his tongue over the surface. 

“Sehun, holy fuck,” Jongin curses, scrambling to fist at the white cotton sheets under him. That pushes him over the edge and he comes hard, lips parting and his hand slowing. 

Sehun hums below and the vibration has Jongin trembling involuntarily in his post-orgasm euphoria. He feels completely boneless, hair damp and clinging to his forehead. 

He feels the bed dip when Sehun shifts to lay beside him and only when Sehun grabs his hand does he open his eyes to look over. “Think you can give me a hand?” Sehun asks, holding his sweats open so Jongin can see the pretty pink head of his cock curving just below his bellybutton. 

“Put on a show first and I’ll think about it.”


	5. day five: blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also awful and rushed i'm sorry 
> 
> 764w

If there’s anything that Kim Jongin knows in this world, it’s that Oh Sehun is an insatiable, shameless punk. 

So when he finds himself with his pants shoved down to his thighs and Sehun mouthing at his clothed cock in the lecture hall, he can’t decide if he hates or loves that about him. Sehun is usually a private person, preferring to blow Jongin in the comfort of his own dorm because he could get as lewd and sloppy as he wanted, but Jongin thinks that this daring side of him is just as hot.

It’s terrifying and exciting knowing that anyone—a teacher or another student—could walk in at any time to see Sehun on his knees and Jongin gripping the edges of the mahogany desk. They’d see Jongin’s cock protruding against its restraints and the pink flush coloring from his cheeks down and they’d be left imagining the sight all day.

Hot breath seeps through the fabric of his underwear and hits his cock, the increase in temperature making him twitch. Sehun hums, slides his hands up sturdy thighs, and Jongin holds his breath when Sehun pulls his cock through the fly of his boxers and gives it a firm stroke. 

The skin on skin contact sends a shiver down Jongin’s spine. There’s precome pearling at the slit and Sehun leans forward to lap it up, moaning obscenely. Jongin’s jaw drops, fingers tightening at the edge of the desk and scrambling to curl into Sehun’s hair and he can’t help but push his hips forward into the head. 

“Fuck,” he sighs. Sehun looks up, lashes fluttering as he wraps his lips around the tip.

This is something that is truly a privilege to see; Sehun’s pink lips stretched around Jongin’s thick cock, slick and shiny and swollen, bitten red because Jongin always gets carried away when he’s aroused. Sometimes Jongin thinks that he could come from just watching Sehun blow him, until Sehun does something particularly good with his tongue and proves Jongin wrong. 

Sehun is good with his mouth and he knows how to wreck Jongin with it. 

A soft gasp filters past Jongin’s lips when Sehun tongues firmly under the head, cupping Jongin’s balls and sinking down once more. The tip touches the back of his throat and Jongin hears him gag slightly, throat constricting, and Jongin lets his head fall back, jaw tight. 

The heat disappears and Jongin groans in protest, but then he feels the heat move down, a skilled hand wrapping around his cock to stroke him while Sehun mouths at his balls. Jongin twitches in Sehun’s hand. 

“Close?” Sehun asks, voice hoarse and groggy. 

Jongin tightens his fingers in Sehun’s hair, nodding. “Yeah, fuck. Use your mouth.” 

The way Sehun’s lips curl up in satisfaction make Jongin groan, tempted to slip his dick back in Sehun’s mouth so he can’t smirk like that anymore because it’s frustrating. A smirking, satisfied Sehun is frustrating and Jongin swears he’ll get payback at some point for this. 

“Shit,” Jongin curses. There’s voices and faint footsteps echoing outside of the door, sending Jongin into a state of panic. They’re so fucked. 

“Hurry up,” Jongin urges, tugging Sehun closer by his hair. 

The younger boy moans, nails digging into the back of Jongin’s thigh. He takes Jongin in his mouth again, sinking down and swallowing, slowly pulling back while tugging Jongin’s balls gently. Jongin’s heart hammers in his chest, adrenaline and anxiety rushing through him like a dam inside of him broke somewhere.

Sehun seems to sense that they’re about to be caught because within the next second he starts bobbing his head quickly, using his hand to fist the base of Jongin’s cock and all Jongin can do is try to keep quiet and thrust his hips forward until he comes hard down Sehun’s throat. 

Sehun sucks Jongin through it, licking softly at his softening cock before he releases it from his mouth and stands, running his fingers through his hair to fix what Jongin had messed up. 

“Uh, you have a little…” Jongin reaches forward to thumb away the bit of come clinging to the corner of Sehun’s mouth. 

His boyfriend flushes crimson and mutters out a thanks. Jongin tucks himself back in his pants, grinning. “You’re so cute. And filthy.” 

“Yeah well, now you owe me,” Sehun says. 

“I’ll blow you while you do your homework,” Jongin promises, reaching down to tangle his fingers with Sehun’s before he picks his bag up from the floor. 

“You know, I think today’s lecture was great. Don’t you agree?”

Yes, Jongin definitely does.


	6. day six: clothed getting off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> office!au 
> 
> 1073w 
> 
> warnings: frottage, semi-public

It’s not the ideal place to get off, Sehun thinks. 

The glass walls do nothing to hide them. Anyone could walk by and plainly see Sehun nestled in Jongin’s lap, arms around his neck and fingers threading through the soft locks of his dark hair. Each kiss is firm and pleading, teasing flicks of the tongue against the roof of Sehun’s mouth and teeth catching the swell of his bottom lip to pull a groan from him. 

“Gonna get caught,” he breathes. 

“Everyone’s knows we’re fucking anyway,” replies Jongin. 

“Yeah, when we’re at home, idiot.” 

“They’d be blessed to see how good you look when you come, though,” Jongin grins and his hands slip down to Sehun’s ass, pushing him forward so their clothed cocks brush. 

Sehun’s suit feels too tight and too hot, and the friction of Jongin’s cock rubbing against his own has him wanting to rip both of their suits off and ride him until the clock strikes five o’clock. The smart thing for Sehun do to would be to get up, quickly get himself off in the bathroom, and get back to his own work. But the way Jongin’s cock protrudes against the material of his pants and the way his own cock feels heavy and hard between his legs has him surrendering, surging forward to attach his mouth to Jongin’s.

“This is such a bad idea,” he mumbles. Jongin laughs. 

“It’s a great idea.” 

Jongin’s tongue slides past his lips again and Sehun finds himself rolling his hips experimentally, hands on Jongin’s shoulders so he has something to ground him. A jolt of pleasure twists in his gut from the friction, too much and too little to completely satisfy him. The way Jongin grips his ass tighter is all Sehun needs to know that the other is so down for this. 

“Get your cock out, baby,” Jongin whispers, lips flittering away from Sehun’s mouth to mouth at the underside of his jaw. 

Fingers brush against the front of his pants and he sucks in a breath as Jongin reaches down to unbutton his pants and pull the zipper down, easing his cock out so that the wet tip peeks out of the waistband of his underwear. Sehun swallows, mouth almost watering at the sight below him because Jongin’s dick is truly a thing of beauty. 

“See something you like?” Jongin teases. Nimble fingers start working the front of Sehun’s pants and he lets Jongin pull his cock from its confines, calloused fingers ghosting over the sensitive head. Sehun shudders. 

“Not at all,” Sehun grins. Really he’d love to be on his knees right now, blowing Jongin under his desk and everyone would be completely oblivious about it. He won’t admit that to Jongin, though. 

Jongin hums, leans back, pushes his hips up and then pulls Sehun against him harder, telling him to angle himself so that their cocks touch. Sehun obliges, arching his back so the underside of his cock presses against Jongin’s, and a moan falls from his lips. He full on keens when Jongin gathers precome on the pads of his fingers and spreads it down each other their lengths, slicking them up and it’s so hot. 

“C’mon Hun, ride me,” Jongin tells him, slapping at one of his ass cheeks—Jongin’s way of encouraging his boyfriend.

Sehun has to muffle his moan in the crook of Jongin’s neck. “You’re being really cruel,” Sehun whines. Jongin usually is cruel between the sheets, all smirks and teasing words rolling off his tongue. He knows how to wreck Sehun mentally and physically and Sehun loves it. 

The first movement is intense, sending waves of pleasure down Sehun’s spine. Jongin pushes his hips up, Sehun rolls his forward, and their cocks brush perfectly each time, precome pearling at their slits and moans meshing through heavy breaths. Sehun thinks wrapping his hand around their lengths would be the logical thing to do because they would avoid getting busted, but the raw pleasure of the barely there friction and the tightness in his balls prevents him from doing so. 

Coming untouched is absolutely mind blowing, he recalls. Jongin had done it to him before by fucking him open with a vibrating dildo and afterwards Sehun had been a quivering mess. 

Jongin’s lips are swollen and red, parted with little _ah_ ’s escaping and his head tilted against the back of his chair, and Sehun starts picturing still frames of how good those lips look wrapped around his cock. No one would believe it, but Jongin loves giving head more than receiving it and he’s damn good at it. 

“We’re going to mess up our clothes,” Sehun pants, rolling his hips harder, tugging at the back of Jongin’s hair. 

Jongin throbs against him, stifles a loud moan by pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he guides Sehun’s hips. 

“We’ll clean up in the bathroom,” Jongin bites out, brows pulled together. 

Sehun can feel himself slipping, composure snapping and his movements growing sloppy. Jongin keeps him moving, pushes his hips back and forth as well as rolling his own up, the slide wet and lewd. Glancing down, Sehun’s almost embarrassed at the amount of precome pooling at their slits, both of their tips a contrast of angry red and darkening purple. 

When Jongin moves a hand up to grip Sehun by his hair, firm and desperate, tugging Sehun down to press their foreheads together, Sehun knows it’s game over. 

Incoherent noises are passed between them and a high-pitched whine catches in Sehun’s throat when his hips jerk involuntarily, eyes screwing shut when he comes. Jongin curses roughly and digs his fingers harshly into Sehun’s hips. 

When Sehun opens his eyes, he’s met with the sight of both his and Jongin’s shirts stained with come, cocks pulsing through the aftershocks and sweat clinging to their necks. Clothes feel like a second skin and Sehun wants to get them off. 

Jongin is the first to break the silence, throat bobbing as he swallows. “And you said it was a bad idea.” 

Sehun deadpans, “Jongin, we’re covered in each other’s come. It _was_ a bad idea.” 

Shrugging, Jongin reaches down to tuck himself away and then carefully tucks Sehun back in his pants. “Marking our territory.” 

“We’re not dogs,” Sehun smacks at his chest. 

“You sure about that? I mean, we have no self-control clearly.” 

“Let’s go get cleaned up, idiot.”


	7. day seven: half dressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,209w
> 
> warnings: fem!sehun

“This is the worst idea you’ve ever had,” Sehee breathes, head bumping against the window behind her. 

“You won’t be saying that for long. Be quiet, I’m trying to focus here,” Jongin chides. He squirms, legs knocking against the car door as he situates himself between Sehee’s parted legs. 

They’re in Jongin’s car parked at the park, as good a place as any to have a quick fuck according to them. Jongin blames Sehee, says that she was the one that started with her innocent-but-really-not thigh touching. She denies it and says he was already hard because he can’t keep his inappropriate thoughts in check. 

It doesn’t matter anyway because now there’s a dull throb between her legs as she lifts her skirt up, teasing him with the view of her cute lacy panties. “You’re such a tease,” he groans, finally finding a position on his stomach. Sehee peers down at him, chewing at her lower lip and toying with the first button on her blouse, popping it open. 

“Oops,” she says. 

“Oops my ass. Tease,” he snarls playfully. 

She giggles, popping another button and then so on until she’s exposed, clad in a matching lacy bra and the swell of her breast just enough to fit perfectly in Jongin’s palms. She leans up and removes her shirt, letting it fall behind her before she reaches up to unclasp her bra. She lets it fall to the floorboard, breasts out and a smirk tugging at her pretty pink lips. Her heart is already quickening in anticipation and the dull throb is full on desperate need.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Jongin says, hands sliding up the back of her thighs to tug her panties down her legs. They fall forgotten with her bra and she’s only left in her flare skirt and her ankle boots, which Jongin leans up to remove. “For my own safety purposes,” he laughs. Sehee glares. 

“I don’t kick.” 

“Yes, you do. I know this very well.” 

“I don’t, but I can start,” she threatens. 

Jongin scoffs, “You can’t start something you already do.” 

She digs her heel into his hip, “I’ll aim lower.” 

He raises his brow at her and reaches down to palm at the outline of his cock, “You mean here?” 

Sehee falls silent, too distracted by the sight and the thought of having Jongin in her mouth, sucking him for all he’s worth, and she doesn’t even realize Jongin is down near her nether regions until she feels a hot puff of hair fan over her. She tenses, glancing down. Jongin’s head is hidden by her skirt, but he’s been down there enough that she can visualize it perfectly. 

Her legs are pushed back and he places one over his shoulder while keeping the other pushed to the side, spreading her out on full display, and she blushes, face burning. 

“Jongin…” she says quietly, wishing that he would start already because she feels tense and exposed. 

“Hmm?” 

“Please just…” 

“This?” he asks gruffly, swiping the tip of his tongue up her slick folds. 

Her body lurches, a gasp escaping her lips. _Yes yes yes_. 

“I swear if you tease you’ll be fucking your hand tonight.” 

A laugh vibrates against her thighs where his lips drag over the soft skin, “Whatever you say.” 

Sehee groans, canting her hips down in hopes that he surges forward and gives her what she wants. He’s usually quick to pick up on her signals, but that doesn’t mean he won’t be an asshole and not tease her. 

“What’s the matter, babe?” He asks, voice dripping with false innocence.

“ _Jongin_.” 

He laughs quietly and she sucks in sharply when his hair tickles against her thighs as he dips his head down and places a soft kiss against her clit. His tongue follows suit, sliding flat over the bundle of frayed nerves and then sliding down. Sehee scoots down more as if she’s trying to chase the feeling of his tongue, moaning when she feels him spreading her open with his thumbs. Jongin circles her clit slowly, unwinding her and pushing her to the edge, wrapping his thick lips around it and giving it a soft suck. 

“F-fuck,” she stutters. 

He moans against her, “You taste so good. Always so good.” 

Sehee moans in response. Jongin, with his tongue pressed firm against her clit, slides his fingers down and pushes one inside. Sehee is so wet that he’s able to add another in a second later, stretching her open in preparation for what will come after he’s done getting her off with his mouth. 

“You should feel how wet you are,” he mumbles. He lifts his head for a moment to watch her, fingers crooking as if beckoning her orgasm forward, and she has to close her eyes because his lips are swollen and shiny from _her_ and it would be embarrassing for her to finish from just looking at him. 

The next swipe of his tongue is purposeful, firm and quick, fingers moving faster. Sehee’s back arches when his tongue meets her clit again and he does the thing that she really likes; rolls his tongue against her and keeps it rolling until her thighs start shaking.

“ _Oh_ , fuck. Jongin…” 

She can practically feel him smirking against her. 

Her hair sticks to her neck where sweat has formed and the windows are starting to fog up. It’s deadly quiet apart from her heavy breathing, his name falling from her lips, and his satisfied groans. No one is out here at this hour, but being eaten out in a public place is still a thrill to Sehee. 

She’s so close, gut burning and her clit throbbing with the need to release, and Jongin is being slow again; teasing her with small strokes of his tongue and his fingers moving at a barely there pace. She moves her hips up as much as she can and reaches up to tweak her own nipples, the added stimulation making her moan out. 

“Please, Jongin. I’m so close, please just… let me,” she pleads breathlessly. Her thighs are wanting to close around his head. 

“Come, baby,” he tells her, fingers moving just the way she needs and his tongue flicking fast over her sensitive clit. 

“Yesyes _yes_ ,” Sehee chants, fingers sliding into Jongin’s hair to tug him forward, angling him in the perfect spot. 

He grips her thigh harder and moans against and that’s it. She comes against his tongue, moving her hips erratically against the muscle and a moan caught in throat as he tongues her through her orgasm. Pleasure thrums hard and fast in her veins. When she’s too sensitive, she pushes Jongin’s head away and breathes. 

He withdraws his fingers, lifting his head up and bringing his hand up to her mouth. “Suck,” he demands while he slides his fingers over the swell of her bottom lip. She complies easily, sucking his fingers into her mouth to lick them clean. Jongin hums happily. 

“Now that you’re satisfied, you can tend to _this_ ,” he grins, nimble fingers already working at his pants. 

As he pulls his cock out, Sehee thinks that spending the night fucking in the backseat of his car sounds like a great idea.


	8. day eight: skype sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is rushed and awful and i'm sorry lmao 
> 
> 1,170w
> 
> warnings: skype sex, polyamorous relationship (sehun/jongin/luhan)

Luhan’s cock is already half hard when he answers the skype call. He tugs at himself lazily, working himself up with each stroke. On the screen, Sehun is already palming at Jongin through his pajama pants, mouth dragging over Jongin’s nipples and down to his navel. Jongin tears his eyes away from Sehun to look at the webcam, grinning and sucking his lower lip between his teeth the lower Sehun goes. 

All three of them didn’t need to exchange any words just yet, knowing that the only thing they were concerned about right now was getting off. It’d been bound to lead up to this the moment Luhan received the text: _hyung, me and jongin want you to watch us tonight_. The text had started a whole day of lewd sexts and inappropriate pictures and that’s exactly how Luhan finds himself in this position; laptop settled awkwardly on his knees and his pajamas pushed down just enough that he can get his cock and balls out. 

“Suck his cock, Sehun,” Luhan says in a hushed tone. God knows who could hear him being in a hotel room and all. 

The screen shakes when Jongin pushes the laptop back to give Luhan a better view of Sehun easing Jongin’s pants down his legs, cock curving against his stomach, hard and thick. Luhan swallows, hand stilling at the base of his length. 

Sehun settles himself between Jongin’s legs, kneading the flesh of his toned thighs, gaze drifting over to Luhan. Luhan gestures to the obvious task at hand, urging Sehun on, waiting to see his pretty lips around Jongin’s pretty dick. 

He starts by swirling his tongue at the base. Luhan can hear the low sighs and how Sehun hums like he’s been waiting to have his mouth on Jongin all day—which, knowing Sehun, he probably has. Luhan thumbs at his slit as Sehun flicks his tongue under the crown of Jongin’s cock, and Jongin’s head drops back, hips jerking up. 

Pouty lips wrap around Jongin’s cock, stretching around the girth and sliding down as Sehun takes as much as he can. His nose brushes Jongin’s pubes and Luhan lets out his own moan at the sight. Sehun’s always been talented in deep-throating, but Luhan supposes that’s what happens when you have two boyfriends that love getting head. And it helps that Sehun is eager to please. 

Jongin reaches down to place his hand on the back of Sehun’s head, guiding him and then holding him in place to roll his hips up into, and Sehun lets him; keeps his mouth open wide and grips Jongin’s hips while Luhan reaches down to fondle his balls. 

He’s trying to keep from touching himself too much. He’d be more than disappointed (and embarrassed) in himself if he finished before they even started fucking. He keeps his hand away from his dick, watches precome gather at the tip, and breathes through his nose to keep himself in check. 

Jongin is full on fucking Sehun’s mouth now, groaning out incoherent curses and gripping tight on Sehun’s hair. Luhan rubs under the head of his cock with the pad of his index finger and pulls it away just as quick as he put it there when it twitches, more precome leaking out of the slit. 

“Shit hyung, I wish you were here. Sehun’s so good with his mouth,” Jongin bites out, eyes locked where he slides in and out of Sehun’s parted lips. 

“Fuck,” Luhan groans. “Sehun, ride him. Now.” 

Jongin’s dick falls from Sehun’s lips with a wet sound and he moves up to sit on his knees to remove his sweats, cock flushed and hard, while jongin scoots down so his cock is level with Sehun’s ass. Jongin is breathing heavily and his eyes are closed. Sehun reaches behind him, grabs Jongin’s dick, and slides down so easily that Luhan knows Jongin must have stretched Sehun out prior to the call. 

Someone’s breath hitches when Sehun is seated perfectly on top of Jongin, plush ass against tanned hips. Luhan’s hand finds his cock again. 

Wasting no time in letting himself adjust to the stretch of Jongin inside of him, Sehun places his hands on Jongin’s chest and rocks forward slowly, leaving Jongin to find purchase on his narrow hips while Luhan muffles a moan by pressing his lips together tight, hand picking up on his cock and his thumb sliding over the head. 

Luhan is already so close to coming and the way that Sehun starts bouncing on top of Jongin, little whines and unabashed moans being forced out of his swollen mouth with his head tilted back and his body flushed pink from his cheeks down, is doing nothing to help. There’s a heat in his belly, burning, and Luhan thinks he might explode because this is so, so hot. 

Jongin starts touching Sehun everywhere the more that he bounces and rocks, calloused fingers sliding over smooth thighs. He reaches around to grab Sehun’s ass in both hands, giving it a light slap before he plants his feet against the bed and fucks up into him, forcing another shameless whine out of the younger. 

Jongin fucks like he dances; energetic and knowing when to exert his strength. Luhan doesn’t think he’ll be able to keep from coming for much longer because he can see the way the muscles in both of their bodies contract and the way Sehun’s fingers dig hard into Jongin’s chest, teeth clenched as he holds on for dear life. The obscene sound of skin slapping skin and Luhan jerking himself fast and hard is the only thing he can focus on. 

“Gonna come,” Jongin mumbles, breathless. 

“Yeah, fuck. Me too,” Sehun replies. 

And then Jongin is stilling with a silent scream, hips stuttering as he fills Sehun up and pushes Sehun over the edge. Sehun comes all over Jongin’s stomach and a little up his chest before he promptly collapses in a pile of shaky limbs and heavy breaths. 

Through the screen, Sehun locks eyes with Luhan and hums happily. “Come for us, hyung.” 

And Luhan does, pulsing in his hand and come streaking the bottom of his shirt. His heart thrums rapidly in his chest but his body is relaxed and heavy. He grabs a handful of tissues, laughing shyly as he cleans his softening dick before he eases his shirt off. It looks like he’ll have to do laundry this week. 

“You need to come see us soon,” Jongin yawns. He smooths Sehun’s sweaty hair back and Sehun nods tiredly in agreement. 

“Yeah, we miss you.” 

Luhan’s heart swells and he can’t fight off the smile that threatens to crack his face. “I miss you guys, too. We’ll see each other soon, I promise. Get some rest, okay?” 

They both nod and Luhan waves before he ends the call. 

Not even a minute later, his phone starts buzzing with cheesy texts from his cheesy boyfriends. Luhan falls asleep that night feeling sexually satisfied and adored.


End file.
